


Hobby Switch

by TimidMarshmallow



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fishing, Fun and Frustration, Ignis is a good pillow, More improper armiger usage, Picture Time, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 01:12:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10294031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimidMarshmallow/pseuds/TimidMarshmallow
Summary: There's a serious lack of Prompto pics and Noctis wants to fix that.Prompto really doesn't enjoy fishing, but Noctis wants him to try...Here we go!





	

Prompto snapped a picture of Noctis draped sensually over Kenny Crow's plastic body. 

"Dude, kids sit next to Kenny! Maybe tone it down before somebody says something?" He was laughing anyway. 

"Nah, I think I'll do a worse pose." Noctis went to stand on the bucket so he could climb on top of the mascot. He saw the man behind the counter scowling through the window. He climbed down slowly. "Come on, Prom. I think the guy in the diner is getting mad, and I don't need him saying anything in front of the other two."

"Shouldn't they be back by now? It doesn't take that long to rent a room." He glanced over to where the older men were speaking with the hotelier. Prompto tried a different filter on the photo. "What do you think of this one?"

"I think I want a picture of you with Kenny." He yanked the camera out of Prompto's hands. "Go on, make love to the camera... and good old Kenny Crow."

Prompto sat on the bucket and leaned against the mascot's extended wing. He made a kissy face, pretending he was moving in for a smooch. 

"Come on, Blondie, sexier than that!"

Prompto placed a hand on the mascot's thigh and gave the statue his best 'smolder'. 

"Niiiiice!" Noctis took the picture and tried to access the filters. "How do you get to the sepia one?"

Prompto went to take the camera back to show him, but Noctis held it out of his reach. "Noct, be careful!"

"Prom, I want to take more photos. I mean, you always look like you're having fun doing it, and there's only selfies of you, so I'm stealing this to take more photos of you." Noctis grinned. "You can have my hobby."

"Nooooct! Fishing? Seriously, can I have my camera back!?" He tried to grab the device again, but Noctis put a hand on his chest and held the blond in place. The camera was hidden behind his back as Prompto leaned into the king's hand, arms reaching out in an attempt to retrieve his photographic equipment. 

"When you catch a fish I'll give your camera back."

Prompto moved back, folded his arms, and turned away frowning. He didn't mind sharing his camera, they shared everything else, but why did Noctis feel the need to steal it? And force him to fish!? It was bad enough Noct made them watch him. But now he wanted him to touch the disgusting bait and pointy lures? Prompto had to wonder if Noctis had thought this through. 

The king walked around him and snapped a picture of his petulant expression. 

"Cut it out, man!"

"Nope. I was right. This is fun. The photo came out much nicer than when I use my phone camera." Noctis wished he had thought of doing this earlier. He could have had a collection of Prompto photos to add to the blond's stash. 

"Noct, I don't mind you using it, just please be careful. That's the only one I have, and I can't just buy another Insomnian made camera if it breaks."

"Prompto. Look at me. I will guard this camera with my life."

"I trust you." Prompto put his hands on his hips. "But I'm not fishing."

"Please? I mean, you always watch, so I wanna see how much you've picked up."

"Honestly, I just zone out when you keep us trapped on those piers." He didn't bother mentioning all the times he had fallen asleep waiting for the damn fish to bite. On a side note, Ignis is an excellent pillow. 

"Oh. Well, I wanna see how you do anyway."

Prompto sighed. "One fish."

Noctis grinned from ear to ear. "Yep. And then I'll give this back."

-o-

"Would you like the good news or the bad news first?" Ignis looked across the booth at Noctis, who was taking a picture of his meal. 

"Uuuh... good news." He set the camera on the table next to his plate. Prompto stared anxiously before he finally said something. "Um, can you move that away from the food?" Noctis put it into his pocket. The blond visibly relaxed. 

"Right. They had a room, which we can rent with a large discount."

"The bad news?" A fry went into Noctis' mouth. 

"The room has no bed. The previous occupants stole both of them, and management has been fighting with the authorities." 

"How do you steal two hotel beds?" Prompto couldn't imagine stealing anything, let alone something that large and cumbersome. 

"They just took the mattresses. And you'd be surprised at what people can steal." Gladio took a gulp of soda. "So how are we gonna do this? Should we bring in the sleeping bags or just spread a whole bunch of blankets on the floor?"

"We can do both. It still beats sleeping in the tent." Noctis wiped his hands with a napkin and pulled the camera out again. No need to get the device greasy. He took a picture of Ignis and Prompto, both of them in the middle of biting their burgers. Gladio peered over his shoulder at the photo. "Eh, its kind of blurry."

"I don't have Prom's natural talent with this thing. Yet."

Prompto blushed. "Talent?"

"Yeah. Your candid shots always look super cool. I don't know how you get the ones mid battle to come out so clear." 

"Practice. And a lot of near death experiences." The blush deepened. "Thank you for all the times you guys have saved me, by the way." 

"No way we're gonna let our personal paparazzi die on us." Gladio smirked across the table at the photographer. "Besides, you've saved our lives plenty of times. It's the least we could do." 

Gladio was right. Prompto and Ignis usually fell into more supportive roles, healing and curing status ailments while Noctis warped from foe to foe. 

Ignis put the cup down with a little force. The other three looked at him. "Alright, let's discuss tomorrow. Daurell Caverns is not far from here, and Ezma said her key will work on the door sealing the Mahanaga. Noctis, there is a fishing spot on the way. I'm counting on you to catch dinner for tomorrow, seeing as we will probably need to take our ramen supply into the caverns. The addition of fresh fish should provide adequate nutrition..." He pondered which vegetables he could add. Traveling light was essential to successful dungeon navigation, but that didn't mean their diets needed to be neglected. 

"Actually, Prompto will be catching dinner. If he wants his camera back..." Noctis explained his wager. 

Prompto groaned. There was no way he could half ass this now. 

The advisor looked at them. "I was wondering why you had that."

Gladio chuckled. "You want him to fish? He can't even look at the worms without turning green."

"I'll set up the lure for ya, Prom, but you have to reel it in. I'll even snap a pic of your first catch."

"Noct. I don't think I can catch dinner. Maybe like, a tiny minnow, but not something big enough to eat..."

"Whatever you catch can be used. Noctis can still be responsible for dinner, if that will alleviate some worry." The advisor stood up, signaling that dinner was over. 

"I guess."

-o-

As they dumped the sleeping bags on the floor of the hotel room Prompto had an idea. 

He went into the bathroom and locked the door. He closed his eyes and thought of his camera, focusing on accessing the armiger. His gun plopped into his hands. 

No good. 

The weapon dissolved with a crystalline shimmer. He focused again, he imagined the shape of the lens, he pictured himself pressing the various buttons. 

The camera appeared in his hands. 

Prompto had to clap a hand over his mouth to muffle his giddy giggles. 

He pocketed his precious camera and flushed the toilet. Prompto washed his hands, whistling merrily. Hopefully they would assume he had just come in to pee. 

He opened the door to find Noctis staring right at him. 

"Uh, hi... didn't realize there was a line... you could've knocked." 

Noctis just stared, arms folded. 

Prompto went to squeeze around him, but Noctis stepped in front of him. When he tried to go the other way Noctis moved, blocking him again. 

"Uh, Noct? Kinda creeping me out now..."

Suddenly he was staring at the floor, his body slung over his best friend's shoulder. "NOCT!" 

The king wordlessly carried him to the blanket pile, setting him down on his sleeping bag. He attacked before Prompto could get up. 

Noctis was tickling him??? Prompto squirmed, but Noctis had him pinned. He had straddled the blond's legs and he was relentless. 

"Aaaahhhaahahahhahhaha NOCT! Whahahaha are youhoohoohoo??? Hahahaha!"

"Did you think I wouldn't notice? I can feel every time my magic is accessed! You cheater! Now you have to catch two fish, ya dork!"

"Nooohoohooo hahahaha! Get hahaaah get off! Hahahaha! IGNIS! Haaaahaaheeeellllppppaahahha!"

Gladio glanced up from his book. He had been in one of the armchairs throughout the entire occurrence. "Ignis went to the car to get the toothbrushes." He returned to reading. 

Two seconds later the door flew open. Ignis ran in. "Prompto! What's wro..." He stopped. "Noct, get off. What's going on? I could hear you screaming down the hall."

"Blondie thinks he's sneaky." 

"No! I just wanted to use my own camera!"

"In the bathroom?"

"I didn't mean right at that second, I just wanted to make sure I could use it later."

"Well, that's cheating."

"I'm sorry. Get off."

"Promise you won't cheat again?" He gave one last tickle. 

"Yes!" 

Noctis summoned the camera from Prompto's pocket and took a photo of the flushed gunner underneath him. 

"Why didn't you add the camera to the armiger sooner?" Ignis sat down in the chair next to Gladio's as the younger two sat up. 

"I didn't think of it because I always had easy access. My pocket is right here, after all." 

"Well, the camera's safer now. I'm honestly surprised it hasn't been smashed mid combat. You do fall down a lot." Noctis crawled over to the advisor and took the toothbrushes. "I'm going to shower and then I'm going to bed. Blanket pile. Whatever." He placed them on the counter and closed the door. 

Prompto lay face down in the bedding. "I'm doomed. I'll never get the camera back. Two fish? I'm gonna be stuck using the lame phone camera for life."

"Stop whining." Gladio turned the page. 

"Ignis, do you think he will give it back when he sees how miserable I am?"

"You of all people should know how stubborn he is." Ignis frowned as he recalled every single instance of obstinance the royal pain he now lived with had put him through. 

"I know. I just rrrreeeaaalllllyyy don't want to fish." 

"Think of it as a chance to broaden your horizons."

"Yeah, I'll really grow as a person as soon as that scaly prize is mine."

Noctis returned with the hair dryer. "Bathroom's free."

"Go ahead Iggy. This chapter just got intense." The advisor did not need to be told twice. 

Prompto rolled over to where Noctis was drying his hair and began poking his back. The hair dryer was pointed at his face. Hot air pushed his bangs back. 

They kept bothering each other until Noctis' hair was dry. Ignis exited the bathroom and Prompto went in. 

The water felt amazing. He loved when they could stay at a place with running water. River bathing just wasn't as satisfying. He began to sing as he unwound. 

-o- 

Prompto was singing! Noctis practically slithered over to the door, smiling like a maniac. He pressed record, and the camera captured his friend's beautiful voice. 

"Said I'm talking 'bout a Jenny... Kwehckles..."

Noctis halted the video when he heard the water stop. He bolted back to his sleeping bag and hid the camera under one of the hotel pillows he was using. Ignis rolled his eyes at him and returned to messing with his phone. He was playing King's Knight, a rare occasion, and Noctis snapped a pic when he was sure Ignis was not paying attention. 

Prompto walked out and grabbed the hair dryer. Gladio finally closed his book. "Oh, man. The killer was the uncle all along?" The shield walked to the bathroom as he contemplated a major plot hole in the story. 

"I thought you'd be sleeping by now. You said you would be." Prompto lay down next to Noctis and pulled up the zipper of the sleeping bag. 

"Nah, I was practicing taking pictures of Gladio while he read. I think I'm getting better."

"Can I see? Or is that cheating?"

Noctis made a show of thinking about it. "You can see, but only because I need an expert's advice."

They scrolled through the photos, starting with the Kenny Crow ones. Prompto commented on each one, talking about the lighting or the angling. Noctis took that as confirmation that they were good photos. 

There was the pouting Prompto one, the diner food one, one of them eating, three of Prompto removing his stuff from the car, one of Ignis unlocking the hotel door, Gladio scratching his arm, Prompto trapped under Noctis, and Ignis drying his hair. There were seven pics of Gladio reading, all from different angles. There was a video that Noctis skipped over, and the last pictures showed Ignis on his phone and Prompto drying his hair. 

"Wait, go back."

"Nah. Let's take a selfie." He scooted next to his friend. 

"Okay... but what's that video?"

"...You." 

"Me?" 

"Yeah. Now smile!" He held the camera up and pressed the button. The camera dissolved into blue crystals, and Noctis hugged the blond closer. He was discreetly trapping the gunner's arms so Prompto couldn't summon the device back once he fell asleep. If he saw the video he would delete it, shower singing was sacred and not meant to be recorded. It was also a little embarrassing. 

"Goodnight." 

"Noct? What's the vid-"

He suddenly had a faceful of shirt and an arm circling his neck. Fake snoring rumbled directly above the top of his head. 

He pulled his face back enough to whisper. "Butthead."

Noctis squeezed his brother close again. "Goodnight chocobo butthead." He ignored the indignant 'mmph' and closed his eyes. 

"Goodnight, immature children."

"Goodnight Ignis."

=========================

The sky was perfect as they drove away from the hotel. 

Prompto would've taken a picture, but Noctis was currently using his camera to capture the back of Ignis' neck. 

"What are you doing?" Gladio looked at him, perplexed. 

"Look, Ignis has little freckles on the back of his neck." He showed the shield, lightly poking the advisor's neck. 

"Dude, we're twins!" Prompto had leaned over to see. 

"Will you all sit properly? I'm glad you have faith in my driving but don't tempt fate."

"Prompto, look here and stay still." He complied, and the camera captured his freckles. Noctis pointed out the larger ones, naming them. 

"This one's Gustav, here's Marilyn, that one can be...hmmmm, Bob?" Those names didn't seem to do justice. Noctis contemplated switching to constellation names. 

"You'll need a lot of names. Prompto's covered, and you've only been pointing to his face."

"Yeah, I am. I used to be embarrassed, but then I read that freckles are just sprinkled stardust on your skin. I thought that was kinda cool, and they didn't seem so embarrassing anymore." Prompto rubbed his cheeks. 

"You were embarrassed? I used to hear girls in high school fawning over how cute they made you look."

"Really? Girls think I'm cute? I wonder if Cindy..."

"Doesn't she have freckles too? She's immune to their power." Gladio shot down the hope before it could fully form. 

"Aw. You're right. But I'm not immune to their charm, I think hers are cute. Maybe she isn't either?"

"Ask her." Noctis had returned to messing with the camera. He took another photo of Prompto. 

"No way. That's awkward. 'I like your freckles, do you like mine?' She probably already thinks I'm a weirdo."

Ignis stopped the car. The conversation was abandoned as they stood up and stretched. "Daurell Springs is just a short walk in that direction." Ignis led the procession through the trees. 

The tackle shop was well equipped, but the attendant seemed a little bored and snarky. Oh well, not everyone can be a morning person. 

Noctis set up the lure, cast the line, and handed the pole to Prompto. He stood back and snapped a picture. 

"Okay, this is what you'll be turning when the fish bites and this here ..." Prompto zoned out. "... and this will snap if you don't pay attention to the tension."

"Got it. Turn this and don't get tense." 

Noctis glared at him. "You didn't hear a word I said."

"Welcome to my world, Noct." Ignis went back to his phone. 

Noctis pulled out another rod and sat down. He watched both lures bob in the calm water. Water, water. He needed to tinkle. "Here, Gladio. Hold my pole. I'm gonna go see a man about a chocobo." 

"You're old enough to hold your own pole to pee."

"The fishing pole, stupid." He walked off, snickering. 

He used the tackle shop's tiny bathroom and walked back to his friends. 

Hmm... 

If he stood back a little he could get them all in frame. The background of water and stone looked nice. He held up the camera. 

Gladio moved too much to the left. Noctis stepped back to compensate. Ignis turned, and then only his back was showing. Noctis sidestepped, keeping them all in frame. Then Prompto sneezed as he took the photo. 

He looked at the display. Prompto was a blur. That did it. 

"Why can't you all stay still!? Prompto, I don't know how you do it. Line up. All of you. Right now."

The other three stared at him. Noctis marched forward and physically dragged Prompto and Ignis to a spot on the small pier. "Gladio, stand here!" The shield shuffled behind the other two. 

"Now smile damn it." 

The photo showed three nervous and confused friends. Not good enough. 

"I'm going to marry a yodeling cactuar." The confused looks remained. 

"Um, Noct..." Prompto went to step forward. 

"Freeze!" The blond moved back to his assigned spot with a flinch. "I am going to take a beautiful picture of my friends, and if it takes all day so be it!"

Ignis burst out laughing. "You're a terrible candid photographer, so you're punishing us?" 

Gladio lost it as soon as he saw Noctis' glare. 

Good! Good! Now to make Prom smile... He still had a befuddled look.

"Prompto, I'm gonna buy you a chocobo!"

"Really!?" Prompto was suddenly glowing, his face was going to split with the force of his smile. This just renewed the other men's laughter. 

The photo came out perfect. 

-o-

Prompto sat next to Noctis on the pier, legs swinging excitedly. "So you were serious right? I'm gonna get a chocobo!?"

"Hold the rod still. Yeah, I'll talk to Wiz. This way when we rent chocobos you'll always get the same one." 

"Oh, so it's kind of like I'm just adopting it... whatever, still excited! Ooooh what color do I want... I'm gonna name it Jenny! Unless it's a boy... No, I want a girl one."

Noctis took the fishing pole from him and recast the line. He shoved the pole back into the blond's hands. "Prom, focus."

"Sorry, I just found out I'm getting a chocobo!" He sang out. "I want to ride my chocobo all day!!!"

Noctis sighed. The fish were swimming away. "You're gonna lose your camera though. You still need two fish."

That caught Prompto's attention. "Right. I NEED the camera to take pics of Jenny!" He gripped the rod tighter. "Come here, fish!"

"If it were that easy I wouldn't be so into fishing." Noctis changed the lure on his own hook. 

"Hey, put that down for a sec." Gladio handed each of them a sandwich and took his own from Ignis. The advisor sat next to Prompto and began to eat. Gladio sat on the side of the pier, it wasn't large enough to fit all four of them on the end. 

The shield finished first. "Hey, you have three poles. Let me get the last one." Soon he was watching his lure bob next to the other two. 

"Noct, why aren't they biting?" 

"Because someone was singing at the top of his lungs."

"Sorry." There was movement by Prompto's lure. The fish looked it over before deciding she wanted something better. 

"Aw, I almost got a bite." Prompto waited. And waited. And then, surprise, he waited some more. 

At first the rippling water and chirping birds were soothing. Noctis caught a small phoenix bass, filling him with hope. There were fish in here, and they were going to be his! But as the minutes dragged on Prompto became impatient. 

"Noct, I don't think I'm gonna catch anything." Then a fish bit his lure and began to struggle. "YES!" 

Prompto began reeling, but the aquatic demon turned suddenly. The line snapped. "Oh, come on!"

"Prom, give me the pole and go buy another lure. When you've calmed down you'll try again."

The blond walked to the tackle shop. He bought another stupid lure so he could catch a stupid fish and then they could leave this stupid spring. 

He sat back down by Ignis as Noctis set up the bait again. The advisor put his phone away and wrapped an arm around the sulking gunner. Prompto rested his head on the older man's shoulder. 

"It's okay, Prompto. Fishing is about patience. If you can wait for the perfect shot in the middle of a frenzied battle then you can wait for a fish to bite your lure." Ignis rubbed his hand up and down Prompto's bicep. He felt the younger man relax. 

"You're right. Thanks Iggy." 

"Ignis is always right." Noctis and Gladio chimed in with this simple truth together. 

"It's cuz he's so smart." Prompto stayed leaning against the genius, tracing the fishing pole's handle with his thumb. 

The endless waiting and Ignis' warmth put Prompto to sleep. 

-o-

Noctis had snapped fifteen pictures and caught four more fish in the hour they let Prompto nap. Eight of the photos were of Gladio scaling his own two garnet snakeheads. Four of the photos were of his snoozing pal, and the last three were close ups of Ignis and his now drooled up shirt. 

"Noct, are you really going to make him catch fish for the return of his camera?" The advisor pulled some strands of golden hair off of a slightly open mouth. 

"Nah. I honestly thought he'd fight it more. I definitely didn't expect him to let me use the camera for so long." Noctis took another picture of Prompto, who now had a tiny smile. He must've been having a good dream. 

"He'd follow you to hell and back with only mild complaining. Of course he would fish if you told him to. You abuse his loyalty too much." Gladio had started on a lecture, and Noctis groaned internally. How could he cut this off before they started fighting?

"I know. It's just, he's here because we BOTH want him here. I asked him to be best man at my wedding. He said yes. He almost always says yes. Even when he tells me it's a bad idea. Which is often... But I do listen when he says no. He has this weird aversion to me asking about his childhood. So I don't. He doesn't want me touching his wristbands. So I don't. He's scared of bugs. So I squish them for him." 

Noctis paused, unsure if he should admit this. "You know, he once told me that he has trouble sleeping alone now? That he got used to hearing my breathing and snoring when he'd stay overnight. It may seem like I just take and take, Gladio, but I do give back. I'm loyal too. To him, and to both of you."

Gladio stared, a bittersweet smile gracing his face. "I'm so proud. You sounded like a king just now, ya know. Admitting your fault, and how you work past it. I know you are loyal. And yeah, you push him around, but I know you care."

Ignis hugged the blond tighter. "We all care. I think it's time we wake him. He's missing out on one of Noct's rare speeches." 

"Yeah. I have to give this back to him." Noctis put a hand over Prompto's knee and shook lightly. "Prom? Get up... Wake up time, come on." 

Prompto inhaled, stretching and blinking as he came back to reality. "Mmm... Wha?" The camera was placed in his lap as he rubbed his eyes. "Huh???"

"Here. I think you've earned this back... You tried, even though you obviously didn't enjoy it." Noctis ruffled his hair. "Sorry for forcing you and stealing your camera."

Prompto pushed the camera back into Noctis' hands. "No. I said I was going to catch a fish. Thanks, but I need to keep my word!" Ignis' speech had inspired him. 

Noctis nodded. If Prompto wanted to catch a fish then they would stay there as long as it took. They could venture into the caverns tomorrow. 

"Uh... Can you set up the fishing rod again?"

Noctis fixed everything up for him. Ignis finally stood up and summoned an Ebony from the armiger. Hey, if Noctis could use his kingly magic to hold his weapons, fishing gear, and a camera, then he could hold a can of coffee. Noctis figured he owed the advisor that. 

"Okay. I can do this. Patience, turn this thing, don't be tense." Prompto held the rod, ready to haul in a big one. 

It only took five minutes to get a bite. Noctis began shouting out tips as Prompto held the rod for dear life. With the king's instructions and a determined attitude, the fish was defeated!!!

"WOOHOOHOO!!!! Ya like that!? Oooohhh yeah!" 

Gladio held up the jade snakehead. Noctis took a picture of Prompto pointing at his catch. 

"Alright, next one!"

"Next one? You don't have to catch the second one if you don't want to." Noctis was already holding the camera out towards the rightful photographer. 

"No, no, I am feeling it! Fish, you about to get caught!"

Ignis and Gladio smirked. It was a rare treat to see the blond so confident. Noctis was supremely proud of his brother, and he set up the rod one more time. 

This time it took fifteen minutes to get a bite. Prompto reeled this one in faster, it was much smaller than the first. 

He took his camera back from Noctis and immediately requested a group photo. Oh, how he had missed the sweet, sweet camera. The tripod was set up in record time. 

Gladio and Ignis held his fish while Noctis lifted Prompto with a bone crushing hug. All four men were smiling. 

The shutter clicked.


End file.
